Davis Motomiya - Ladies Man?
by SuPeRfReAk
Summary: Davis has obviously done something right, because all of a sudden he's the most desired guy in school. Who will Davis pick in the end? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Word up, peeps! SuPeRfReAk is back in the house, and I brought y'all another one of my wonderful fanfics. It is a romance, but I haven't decided the couples yet. All will be revealed in chapter two.  
  
This fic follows five days in the life of Davis Motomiya. I hope you all like it.  
  
Davis Motomiya - Ladies Man?  
by SuPeRfReAk  
  
DAY ONE - TUESDAY  
  
The gentle buzzing of his alarm clock stirred Davis from an otherwise peaceful sleep. The boy opened one eye and stared at the clock malevolently. As if taking a cue, the clock shut off. Davis rolled over to go back to sleep but was disturbed again, this time by his sister Jun.  
  
"Daaaaavis," she shouted, scaring him half to death. "Mom says to get your buns out of bed or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Ack! You're right!" In a flash, Davis had disappeared. Fifteen minutes later, he was running toward school, still combing his hair. The bell rang seventeen one hundredths of a second after he entered his first class. He sat there, gasping and wheezing.  
  
"Where are your books, Davis?" his teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, asked.  
  
"Dammit, I knew I forgot something," Davis muttered. He went to his locker to get his books and came back to a familiar pink slip on his desk. "Great. Detention again. Ugh." Davis slammed his head down on his desk, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Fujiyama," a familiar female voice said. "It will never happen again."  
  
"You're forgiven, Kari," Mr. Fujiyama replied. "Now take your seat. Class has started." Kari took her regular seat, right next to Davis.  
  
"Morning Davis," Kari said, smiling. "What's up?"  
  
Davis lifted his hand and presented her with his detention slip. "Again, huh?" she asked sympathetically. Davis turned his head so he could look at her. Davis had loved Kari since the very first time he'd laid eyes on her. Some of his friends had mentioned that she liked him, but he wasn't too sure. It seemed like she spent all her time with TS. Every night Davis wished that Kari felt the same way toward him that he did toward her.  
  
"Davis? Are you alright?" Kari asked urgently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," was all Davis could think of to say. Kari smiled and turned her attntion to the front of the classroom, and Davis went back to feeling sorry for himself. 'I must be the world's largest idiot,' Davis thought. 'There's no way that Kari'll ever come close to loving me.'  
  
First period eventually came to an end, and Davis made his way to Computer Studies. Davis was the first to arrive, even before the teacher, and for an instant thought about escaping to the Digital World. But he decided against it. Sometimes he really enjoyed Computer Studies.  
  
He sat down at his workstation. He noticed a slip of paper with his name typed on it was under the keyboard. He pulled it out, finding it to be a neatly written note, which read:  
  
'Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You'll never guess who  
Has fallen for you.'  
  
Davis scratched his head. He couldn't identify the hand writing as that of anyone he knew, but it was obvious that it was a joke. 'Who in their right mind could love me?' Davis thought darkly, crumpling the note and throwing it into the trash.  
  
Class went pretty well. Next came lunch, the only period Davis really enjoyed. He stopped by his locker to grab his lunch. When he opened the door, another note in the same handwriting fell to the ground. Davis picked it up and read it.  
  
It was just like the first. Davis almost threw it out again, but instead he slipped it into his pocket. 'I'll figure out who wrote it later,' Davis thought.  
  
Davis sat down in the back corner of the Cafeteria with his lunch. He'd bought it from the school, so it was the same unidentifiable slop they always served. It tasted pretty good, for the most part. "Hey Davis," Kari said, sitting down beside him. Davis coughed, then turned to her, smiling.  
  
"Hey Kari. How come you're sitting with me instead of TV?" Davis asked. Kari shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. TK's kind of... well, boring. All he ever talks about is basketball."  
  
"You've said that all I ever talk about is soccer," Davis said, kind of curious. "How does that make me any more interesting than TJ?"  
  
"Well, at least you have a sense of humor. I really admire that in you." Davis smiled, blushing slightly. It was at that moment that the note in his pocket decided to fall out onto the floor. "What's that?" Kari asked, picking it up.  
  
"It's just some note I got from somebody," Davis replied, embarrassed.  
  
"It sounds like whoever it is really likes you." Davis snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right. It's probably just a joke," Davis said. "Who in their right mind would like me?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Kari said. The two of them talked about soccer and the Digital World for the remainder of the lunch period.  
  
Davis' next class was Math. It was his least favorite, partly because he had to sit next to Ayeka, the snobbiest person he knew. Normally she'd take great pleasure in belittling Davis. Today, however, was different.  
  
"Hi Davis," she said, smiling. For a fleeting moment, Davis thought she was even more beautiful with a smile on her face. "Hey, do you want to come to my party Friday night? So we can hang out or something?" Ayeka asked, blushing. Davis couldn't believe it. He was pretty sure he had just been asked on a date by the most popular girl in school.  
  
"Uh, let me think about it, okay?" Davis replied. Ayeka smiled and nodded. "I'll let you know by Thursday."  
  
"Cool. Um.. One more thing. Did you remember to study for the quiz today?"  
  
"ARRRGH!" Davis shouted, slamming his head down on his desk. Pretty soon class was over. Davis took the time between classes to think. 'Could Ayeka have written those notes?' he wondered, once again opening the one he'd kept.  
  
"Hi Davis!" Yolei's voice shouted from right behind him.  
  
"Yolei! You scared the hell out of me!" Davis shouted back.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to say... You're looking pretty good today." Yolei turned bright red. "I.. I'll see you later." Yolei ran off. Davis blinked, then shook his head and slowly made his way to class.  
  
Davis' last class of the day was Gym. He was psyched because they were learning how to play soccer. It was the one thing Davis was better than TK at. He was lacing up his cleats when he found another note in his gym bag. It was another love note, just like the first two. 'Jeez, am I a hot ticket or what?' Davis thought to himself, grinning.  
  
"H.. hey Davis," a girl's voice said. Davis spun around to see Mina Tanaka. She was another of the more popular individuals in the school, and normally she completely ignored Davis.  
  
"H.. hi Mina. What's up?" Davis asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted you to know that today I'm gonna be cheering extra loud for you." Davis couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Thanks, Mina," Davis said.  
  
"Davis, um.. would you like to go grab a soda after school?" Mina asked, biting her lower lip. Davis was shocked. This time he was sure he'd been asked out by one of the most popular girls in school.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Is anyone else coming?" Now it was Mina's turn to blush.  
  
"N.. no. I thought maybe we could just.. hang out?" Davis smiled and nodded.  
  
"That'd be cool," he said.  
  
"Cool. See you at three, and we'll walk to the mall." Davis smiled at Mina's back. 'I grabbed a spoon,' Davis thought smiling. TK came up behind him. "Hey TK," Davis said absently.  
  
"Hey Davis. What's... Wait a second, you called me TK. What's wrong?" TK asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Davis looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I grabbed a spoon." TK stopped for a second to think about that metaphor. "Come on, TP! Let's play some soccer!" Davis shouted. TK smiled.  
  
"That's better," TK said quietly to himself, running after Davis. "You're goin' down, Motomiya!" TK shouted defiantly. Gym class ended at 2:45, and, as advertised, Davis' team beat TK's by a large majority, and Mina really did cheer extra loud. Davis took his gym bag to his locker and found Kari waiting for him.  
  
"What's up, Kari?" Davis asked, stuffing his bag into the small locker.  
  
"Nothing much," Kari said. "Hey, listen Davis. Would you like to go check out that new dance club with me tomorrow night?" Davis almost died right then and there.  
  
"Uhh.. s-sure, Kari," Davis said, grinning. "I'd really enjoy that." Kari smiled, then kissed Davis on the cheek.  
  
"See you in school tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Bye Kari." Davis waited until Kari had rounded a corner. "YES!" he shouted, dancing all the way to detention.  
  
At three o'clock, Davis met Mina outside the school and the two of them made their way to the mall. Davis finally made it home at eight-thirty, after dropping Mina off at home. "What took you so long Davis?" his father asked.  
  
"I had a date," Davis answered. Jun choked on her soda, her eyes bulging to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"YOU had a date?" she shouted. "With who? Not that girl Kari."  
  
"No, actually it was with Mina Tanaka." Jun looked even more shocked.  
  
"But Mina hangs out with the popular crowd at MY school! Why would she go out with you?"  
  
"I don't know, but she did." Davis smiled sardonically, leaving Jun to her thoughts. 'I love making Jun suffer,' Davis thought, opening his Math textbook. Inside were all three of the notes he'd recieved, including the one he'd gotten rid of in Computer Studies. "Who wrote these?" Davis mused, examining them. He was still unable to identify the handwriting.  
  
"Davis! Dinner!" his mother shouted, so Davis went to eat. He never did finish his homework...  
  
DAY TWO - WEDNESDAY  
  
Davis actually woke up before his alarm clock went off. He ate some breakfast, then walked over to Kari's apartment. Unfortunately, TK had beat him to it. The two of them exited, talking and laughing. As soon as they saw Davis, both shut up. "Hey guys," Davis said, pretending not to have noticed.  
  
"Morning Davis," TK said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Davis," Kari said. "Had any luck yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Don't worry, I'll figure it out."  
  
"You still up for tonight?"  
  
"You bet." TK looked confused.  
  
"What's going on tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Me and Davis are checking out that new dance club," Kari responded.  
  
"Sounds like you two have a date," TK said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," Kari finished, blushing slightly. Davis looked at TK nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Davis. I'm not jealous," TK said. "Kari and I dated for a while, but it didn't last. We're only friends." Davis grinned.  
  
"We aren't exactly a couple yet, TK," Davis said. "It's just a date." Davis could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Davis... You called me TK," TK said, looking shocked. "That's the second time in two days! You haven't called me ANYTHING twice in two days before. Are you sure you're alright."  
  
"Lay off, TQ." TK burst out laughing.  
  
"I knew it was too good to last." The three of them made their way to school. For the first time in his life Davis got to class before the first bell. He found another note in his desk, again in the same handwriting as the others.  
  
"Another note. I wonder who wrote it..." Davis was interrupted by the entrance of Tamachi Ousaki.  
  
"Hey Davis," she said. Davis looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Hey Tammi. What's up?" Davis reponded. Tammi's cheeks flushed pink for a second.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for pizza tomorrow night. My treat." Tammi's cheeks flushed even redder, and she chewed on her lower lip nervously. Davis and Tammi had been friends since Kindergarten, but he'd never thought she'd ask him out.  
  
"Sure Tammi, I'd love to," Davis responded. Tammi smiled then pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Great! Talk to you later Davis." Tammi disappeared out of the room. Davis decided that it was probably Tammi that wrote the notes. But he'd ride it out and see if he was right. Kari came into the classroom a minute later and sat down next to Davis. She smiled slightly when she noticed the note on Davis' desk.  
  
"You got another one?" Kari asked. "Boy Davis, you've really got it going on, don't you?"  
  
"I've already figured out that they're all from the same person. I just don't know who it is quite yet." The second bell rang, and class went pretty normally, right down to the detention slip.  
  
Computer Studies went about the same as usual, except for one thing. "Hey Davis," Yolei's voice said. Davis fought the urge to cringe.  
  
"Hey Yolei," Davis said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Um.. Kari told me that you two have a date tonight. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go pick up a new outfit after school. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to know if maybe I could help?" Yolei sounded almost hopeful. Davis noticed a slight flush to her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that'd be alright," Davis replied. Yolei smiled and took her seat. Davis fought to resist the urge to throw up. 'Gads, I can't believe I have a date with Yolei. Yech,' he thought, looking back to his work.  
  
At lunch, Davis took his seat in the corner with the usual Cafeteria slop. Mina came over to join him. "Hey Davis," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I had a great time yesterday." Davis looked around, hoping Kari wasn't watching. She was busy talking to Cody, Yolei, and TK.  
  
"I had a great time too, Mina. We should do it again sometime."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mina gave Davis a slip of paper with her number on it. "Call me," Mina said, again pecking Davis on the cheek before she left. Davis smiled, tucking the paper into his pocket. He stood and went to join his friends at their table.  
  
Ayeka smiled sweetly at Davis when he entered his Math class. "Hey Davis," she said.  
  
"Hey Ayeka. Am I still invited to your party?"  
  
"You bet. I was really hoping you'd come. You're kinda cute, ya know." Davis grinned.  
  
"Okay class, hand in your homework assignments," the teacher said. Davis slammed his head down on his desk. Ayeka giggled, reaching over to rub his back. Davis smiled weakly.  
  
In Gym class, Davis' class played soccer again, and Davis and TK ended up on different teams. Mina kept cheering and waving at Davis from the sidelines. Davis smiled at her and waved, getting clobbered by one of his opponents. Davis triumphed over TK once again.  
  
After his detention, Davis and Yolei walked to the mall. Davis kept a fake smile plastered on his face for her benefit. In the end, he just picked out a light blue tshirt and khakis. Yolei walked with Davis all the way to his apartment. Once again Davis was drilled about why he was late.  
  
At six-thirty, Davis was dressed and on his way over to Kari's apartment. By seven, the two teens were on their way. Davis had a great time, and he could tell Kari did too. Davis and Kari were once again outside the Kamiya household at ten o'clock.  
  
"I had a great time, Davis," Kari said, leaning against the door.  
  
"Me too. I hope we can do it again some time." Before he knew what was happening, Davis had leaned down and given Kari a quick kiss goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Davis," Kari said, blushing. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Davis smiled.  
  
"Night Kari." Davis walked home, a grin plastered on his face. He was confused, though. So far he'd gone out with Mina and Kari, and he'd had a great time with both of them. 'Who am I gonna choose,' he wondered as he entered his apartment. Davis spent most of the night laying awake...  
  
A/N: And so ends the first chapter. As I said, the couple will be revealed in chapter two. Who is Davis going with in the end? Is it Mina? Ayeka? Tammi? Or is this another SuPeRfReAk Daikari? Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. Lataz. 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the fReAk has comeback to the world of the living. For all of you who have been looking forward to this fic, sorry it took so long. Damn computer died.   
  
This is the conclusion, and it is slightly longer then the first part (Makes you wonder what my idea of a lot is, doesn't it?). Read and review, I enjoy your input. Oh yes, and a special thanks to lack of sleep and reruns of Gilligan's Island. Yay Gilligan!   
  
Davis Motomiya - Ladies Man?   
By SuPeRfReAk   
  
DAY THREE - THURSDAY   
  
Davis was out of bed a full hour before his alarm would have gone off. He'd had a lousy night's sleep, mainly due to the fact that he was psyched about how well his date with Kari had gone. He left his house before seven o'clock, eager to talk to Kari about the night before.   
  
It was about seven thirty when Davis got to the Kamiya household. For the first time in his life, he hesitated before knocking on the door. "What am I gonna say?" Davis mused. He was just about to knock when a grinning Kari opened the door.   
  
"Hey Davis," Kari said. "I saw you on the street from my bedroom window. I would have been waiting for you, but I had to get dressed first. Hey, would you like to come in for breakfast? My mom made your favorite..."   
  
"You mean those great soy waffles with the organic maple syrup? I'm so there." Davis followed Kari into the kitchen.   
  
"Morning Davis," Tai said as Davis took a seat at the table.   
  
"Hey Tai. How you been?" Davis replied. Kari put a plate in front of Davis and he stacked four waffles on it. He bagan happily wolfing them down.   
  
"Eh. Not too bad, until this morning anyway." Tai poked at his waffle sullenly. "Hey Mom? I think this thing is still breathing." Davis had speared the waffle and gulped it down an instant later. Tai looked at him incredulously.   
  
"You snooze, you lose, bro," Davis replied, grinning.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tai said, running to the bathroom. Davis couldn't help but notice the embarrassed flush to Kari's cheeks.   
  
"Hey Kar? I know it's still kinda early, but how 'bout we start off for school? I need to talk to you anyway." Kari nodded, and Davis noticed that she looked like she was relieved to have a reason to leave the apartment.   
  
"Let me grab my jacket," Kari said, blushing slightly. A moment later the two of them were on their way. "So what did you want to talk about?"   
  
"Last night, for one. Did I mention that I had a great time?"   
  
"Yes, you did. Is there anything else?"   
  
"Well, yes, actually. I have a date with Tammi tonight."   
  
"I know. She was pretty excited about it. She told everybody yesterday."   
  
"You understand?"   
  
"Sure. I know that you're just playing the field a little bit before you make a choice. Guys do, and since you've become such a hot ticket, I'd be surprised if you weren't."   
  
"Thanks, Kar. You're the best." Kari smiled, then kissed Davis on the cheek. Just before they got to the school, a very attractive blonde pulled up beside them.   
  
"Hey Davis," the blonde said. Davis immediately recognised her as one of Jun's friends   
  
"Hey Wynter," Davis answered.   
  
"Don't tell Jun I said so, but you're looking tres hot today," she said.   
  
"T-thanks Wynter," Davis said, blushing. Kari giggled. Wynter waved at Davis and Kari as she drove away. When the two got to school, Davis was either smiled at or complimented by every girl in the building.   
  
"Hey Davis? There's Yolei. I'm going to go talk to her for a few minutes. I'll meet you by my locker before out first class."   
  
"Okay." Davis smiled and turned, keeping his eyes on Kari's retreating form. It was because of this that he failed the notice the soccer ball flying down the hallway toward him. He looked at the last possible second, just in time to see the ball before it hit him in the groin. About ten seconds later, TK followed, a sheepish look on his face.   
  
"Hey Davis? Are you alright?" TK asked, helping Davis back to his feet.   
  
"Yeah, TK, I'm all good," Davis answered, his voice higher then normal. "What are you doing here so early, anyway? Practising for gym class?"   
  
"Something like that. I was practising my goal shots. I kinda lost control of the ball, as you can see." Davis snickered, shaking his head.   
  
"I've seen your form," Davis said. "You kick the ball all wrong. You tend towards toe shots, but you should really kick with the side of your foot. Watch." Davis took a couple steps back, then ran forward and kicked the ball. It flew perfectly down the hallway. To Davis' shock and horror, the ball flew right into the principal's waiting hands.   
  
"Daisuke," the pricipal said gruffly. Davis cringed.   
  
"Y-yes, sir?" Davis said.   
  
"How many times have I told you NOT to play soccer in my halls? When I talk, does it sound like I'm just babbling?"   
  
"N-no sir I..."   
  
"It was my fault, Mr. Hiroshi. I just asked Davis to show me how to kick the ball properly," TK said, stepping between the two.   
  
"Well then. I won't expel you this time, Davis, but both of you have detention every day next week," the principal replied. "As well as after school today and tomorrow," he added as an afterthought.   
  
"Y-yes sir," Davis and TK said, almost in unison. The principal walked away, chasing down other troublemakers.   
  
"Thanks man," Davis said, smiling at TK. "I owe you one."   
  
"No problem, Davis," TK replied. "I couldn't let you take a fall for me again. Oh, and by the way? You called me TK again."   
  
"Shut up, TJ," Davis muttered. TK snickered as he ran off toward his locker. Davis slowly made his way to History class. He'd just sat down when Tammi entered the room. "Hey Tammi," Davis said, smiling.   
  
"Hi Davis," Tammi replied. "Are you still free for tonight?"   
  
"Absolutely! I wouldn't miss our date for the world."   
  
"Great. Meet me at Pizza Factory at six-thirty, okay?"   
  
"I'll be there, Tammi." Tammi smiled at Davis, then kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"You're the best, Davis," she whispered, still grinning as she exited the room. Less than a minute later, Kari entered. She sat down beside Davis, then turned to him and smiled.   
  
"You were supposed to meet me by my locker, Davis," she teased.   
  
"Sorry Kari. I got in trouble with the principal, and it completely slipped my mind."   
  
"It's okay. Yolei told me about your date yesterday."   
  
"Oh yeah? What did she say?"   
  
"That you were an utter fashion retard and that she wouldn't go out with you again if you were the last man alive."   
  
"YES!" Davis shouted. He jumped up on his desk and started dancing.   
  
"Davis, quit it. You look like an idiot," Kari said, blushing.   
  
"Sorry, Kar," Davis said, grinning sheepishly as he sat down. "As far as Yolei goes, I guess I made the right impression, huh?" Kari giggled, nodding. Mr. Fujiyama entered the classroom a few minutes later, and class began. It was going pretty well until Davis realized he'd forgotten to do his midterm project.   
  
"Man, I can't believe Mr. Fujiyama gave me extra homework for a month. Oh well, at least it wasn't another detention," Davis said, smiling over to Kari as they left class.   
  
"But didn't you get a detention this morning?" Kari asked.   
  
"Today, tomorrow, and every day next week," Davis said. "But this extra homework is still a victory, in some ways, and you will never take that away from me." Kari giggled, shaking her head.   
  
"You're incorrigable. Has anyone ever told you that?"   
  
"You did, just now." Kari sighed, then smiled.   
  
"I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch, Davis," Kari said, running off in her own direction. Davis, in the meantime, made his way to Computer Studies. As usual, Computer Studies was uneventful, except for the fact that partners for the year-end project were assigned.   
  
'Please don't be Yolei, please don't be Yolei,' Davis thought as the teacher, Mr. Sakahura, pulled names.   
  
"Davis Motomiya and.. Yolei Inoue," the teacher said.   
  
'Dammit,' Davis thought. 'Why do these things always happen to me? What did I do?' He forced a weak smile toward Yolei, who smiled back just as weakly. 'Great. Now I'll end up spending even more time with her. I think I'm gonna be ill.'   
  
At lunch, for the first time in ages, Davis sat with TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei. "Hey Davis," Cassie Sullivan, the leader of the girls soccer team, said. "I never noticed it before, but you're pretty cute. See ya around."   
  
"Later Cassie," Davis said non-chalantly.   
  
"How do you do it, Davis?" TK asked. "A week ago, you were a social retard. Now every girl in school wants a piece of you. What's your secret?"   
  
"Don't have one, TK. The truth is, some people got it, and some people don't. Obviously I got it. You, on the other hand, just broadcast Gilligan waves," Davis replied.   
  
"He's got you there, 'Little Buddy'," Cody said. Everyone, including TK, got a good laugh out of that one. Once again, Ayeka was waiting for Davis when he entered Math class.   
  
"Hey Davis," she said, smiling sweetly. "I'm really looking forward to our date tomorrow night."   
  
"So it is a date. I was right!" Davis said, grinning. Ayeka giggled.   
  
"Goof," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "But that's what I like about you."   
  
"Thanks Ayeka," Davis said, his cheeks flushing slightly. Ayeka smiled.   
  
"What can I say? It's the truth." The bell rang, and Ayeka turned her attention to the teacher.   
  
"Okay, class," the teacher began. "Hand in your homework, please." Davis grinned, taking his completed assignment out of his backpack.   
  
"Good thing I couldn't sleep last night," he said, grinning at Ayeka. "I actually found time to do most of my homework."   
  
"Put away your books, class. It's time for another quiz," the teacher said.   
  
"DOH!" Davis shouted, falling out of his chair.   
  
After Math class, Davis slunk to his locker. The only thing that kept him at school was the fact that he had another chance to humiliate TK in gym class. "Hey Davis," Kari's voice said from behind him. "How was Math class?"   
  
"It could have been worse," Davis replied. "I actually did my homework, but..."   
  
"Oh my god, the world is going to end," Kari said, grinning.   
  
"Funny. Anywho, I forgot to study for another quiz." He held up the paper for Kari to see. "The C-Minus Kid strikes again."   
  
"At least you passed," Kari suggested.   
  
"That's true. Maybe my parents'll take it easy on me," Davis said. "Like that'll ever happen."   
  
"Don't worry, Davis. Your parents will understand. Trust me," Kari replied.   
  
"You've met my parents. They think that because Jun has a job and still manages a 'B' average, I should be a straight 'A' student." Davis took his gym bag out of his locker just as the bell rang. "Meet me at the bus stop at 3:00. I'll walk you home."   
  
"Kay. See you then Davis." Kari smiled and ran for her class. Davis watched her for about a minute then slowly made his way to the gymnasium. A moment later, Davis was out on the soccer field, only seconds before the teacher arrived.   
  
"Hey Davis," TK said.   
  
"Hey TK," Davis replied.   
  
"How'd your date with Kari go last night?"   
  
"To put it quite honestly? It was one of the best nights of my life. I can't understand why you'd break up with her. I thought you two were destiny or something."   
  
"There just wasn't any chemistry. You know, I thought that going out with Kari'd be the greatest thing that ever happened to me, but there was just nothing between us. And anyway, even back then it was pretty obvious that she was into you."   
  
"Was I the only one who didn't know?"   
  
"No... Matt didn't know." TK grinned. Davis punched him in the shoulder half-heartedly.   
  
"Funny. C'mon TD! Let's play some soccer!"   
  
"You're goin' down Motomiya! This time I'll make sure of it." The game went pretty well, both teams doing equally as well. Once again, Davis stopped to check out Mina and got clobbered. But in the end, Davis' team won by one point. "Hey Davis? I got one question for you. What's wrong?" TK asked.   
  
"Nothing," Davis replied, kind of confused. "Why?"   
  
"You called me TK three times today."   
  
"Shut up, TK."   
  
"Four!" The two of them made their way to detention. At 3:00 Davis met Kari at the bus stop. TK had gone off with some of his other friends, leaving Davis to be alone with Kari. Davis was somewhat grateful.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, Davis decided to speak up. "Hey Kari?"   
  
"Yes Davis?" Kari replied.   
  
"I'm sorry that I was such a jerk when I was younger."   
  
"I kinda thought that you were still a jerk." Kari grinned at Davis.   
  
"Funny." Davis and Kari talked, mainly about school and their respective digimon, the rest of the way to Kari's apartment. "Well, here we are," Davis said, stopping just short of the apartment doorway. "I'll probably call later."   
  
"Kay. Later Davis."   
  
"Later Kari." Kari stood outside the door for a minute as she watched Davis leave. When he reached the end of the hall, he turned back and smiled at the girl, waving an instant before he disappeared around the corner. He stopped shortly thereafter. 'What am I going to do?' Davis thought. 'I find out that Kari wants to be with me, and now I'm not even sure what I feel anymore. This is just perfect. I meant it when I said I had a great time with Kari, but I had a great time with Mina, too. It seems that no matter what I do I'm screwed.'   
  
When Davis got to his apartment, he went straight to his room and changed. He laid on his bed for an hour, listening to one of Matt's CDs before he left to meet Tammi. He tossed it at Jun as he passed her in the kitchen. "Here Jun. It's an advance copy of Matt's newest CD. Go nuts." Jun squealed with excitement and ran off to listen to the CD. "Hey, Mom? I got a date! I'll be back by ten!" Davis shouted.   
  
"Okay honey," his mother's voice replied. The door slammed shut behind him, and Davis grinned. He meandered a bit on his way to the Pizza Factory, not it any real hurry to get there, mainly because he still had close to two hours to arrive.   
  
"Hey Davis!" a familiar voice called out. Davis spun around to see Matt. "Long time no see, man. How you been?"   
  
"Not too bad," Davis replied. "I suppose TK's already told you about my newfound popularity with the ladies, huh?"   
  
"Actually, I was just gonna ask you if it was true. I guess it is?"   
  
"You're surprised?"   
  
"Nah. I always thought you were more like me than you were like Tai."   
  
"Can't help it if it's true." The two digidestined got a good laugh out of that one.   
  
"Got enough time for a coffee, Davis? It's on me."   
  
"Sure. I don't have to meet Tammi for a while yet."   
  
"Cool. Let's go. Hey, just one more question."   
  
"Make it quick, Matt."   
  
"When'd you start calling my little brother TK?"   
  
"You're as bad as the rest of them." Both Matt and Davis laughed as they entered a nearby coffee house. At six-thirty, on the dot, Davis arrived at the Pizza Factory. His date with Tammi went really well. At ten o'clock he arrived back at his apartment. He went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. "Arrgh! Now what am I gonna do? I had just as much fun with Tammi as I did with Mina and Kari! I'm in it deep this time."   
  
Davis drifted off to sleep, putting his problems aside until morning...   
  
DAY FOUR - FRIDAY   
  
Davis woke up at four thirty, then spent the next two hours fretting over what he was going to do about his newfound popularity. "I've dated Mina, Kari, and Tammi, and I had a great time with all of them. And, to top it all off, I have a date with Ayeka tonight. I'm in way, way too deep." Davis got dressed and made his way over to the Kamiya residence, hoping to make up for his missed phone call.   
  
Kari answered the door an instant after Davis knocked. "Hey," she said. "How was your date last night?"   
  
Davis sighed, a depressed look on his face. "It was great," he said sullenly.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked, looking kind of worried. "Did Tammi dump you or something?"   
  
"No," Davis replied. "Everything was perfect, just like my date with you. I have a date with Ayeka tonight, too, and I bet it'll go great too. If it does, how am I ever gonna choose one of you?"   
  
"All you have to do is what you feel is best, Davis. Whatever choice you make, it'll be the right one for you."   
  
"You really put a lot of trust in my decision, don't you?"   
  
"That's because I care about you, and I want what's best for you." Kari smiled at Davis, and he smiled back.   
  
"Kari, have I ever told you that you're the best?"   
  
"Numerous times. But I never get tired of hearing it." Davis looked at her and shook his head.   
  
"You're gonna turn out to be just like me." Kari looked confused for a second. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Davis said, smiling. Kari shook her head, then giggled.   
  
"Don't I have a say in this?" Kari asked. Davis looked thoughtful for a second then shook his head solemnly.   
  
"No, I'm afraid you don't. Just, try to make the best of it." Kari punched him in the shoulder playfully.   
  
"C'mon, let's go pick up TK. I told him we'd meet him before school." To Kari's surprise, Davis didn't even react.   
  
"Cool. Maybe I can talk to him now without getting in trouble."   
  
"Davis, you're the best."   
  
"Hah! I told you you'd have to admit that some day." Kari sighed. The two of them took the short walk over to TK's apartment, and soon the trio was on their way to school. "So, TK, you been practising the moves I taught you?" Davis asked, grinning.   
  
"Sure have. Today I'm gonna mop the floor with you," TK replied, grinning.   
  
"It's nice to see you two getting along so well," Kari said. "I never thought I'd see this day."   
  
"Well, ever since I found out you two weren't dating, I've found it harder and harder to dislike TK," Davis said. "I guess that makes me shallow, doesn't it?"   
  
"It most certainly does," TK said jokingly. Davis laughed and punched TK in the shoulder.   
  
"Man, getting along with you sure does beat hating you. Now the three of us can hang out sometimes," Davis responded, grabbing TK's hat and putting it on. "What do you think, Kari? Does it suit me?" Both TK and Kari burst out laughing.   
  
"It's... cute," Kari said, giggling insanely.   
  
"Dude, you look like an idiot," TK said, snatching his hat back. "You need style to wear one of these right."   
  
"No wonder it looks so bad on you." Davis and TK traded insults back and forth until they reached the school, smiling and laughing all the way.   
  
"I gotta go talk to my science teacher," TK said. "Save me a seat at your table at lunch."   
  
"Alright," Davis said. "See you then man." Kari looked at Davis incredulously.   
  
"I can't belive you two are getting along so well. Four days ago you hated TK's guts, and now you're acting like best friends!" Kari grinned. "It's great, though. The two guys who mean the most to me are getting along, and I couldn't be happier."   
  
Davis grinned. "Sure you could. You and I could be a couple." Kari sighed.   
  
"Egotist."   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"It means you're full of yourself."   
  
"Ah. It's true though, I am pretty great. Even you said so."   
  
"Good lord, it's like throwing gas on a fire," a familiar voice said. Kari and Davis spun around to see Izzy standing behind them. "Hey guys," he said. "It's been awhile."   
  
"Yeah," Davis said. "Nearly two years now, right?"   
  
"Pretty close," Izzy replied. "I had some time, so I figured I'd come check on the team. I see you and TK are getting along now, huh Davis?"   
  
"Yeah, TK's a great guy," Davis responded. For a second Izzy looked like he'd seen a ghost. "What?" Davis asked, a concerned look on his face.   
  
"You called him TK," Izzy said. "I've never heard you call him TK."   
  
"Yeah, well things change. I guess the only reason I never learned his name was because I was jealous of his and Kari's relationship."   
  
"Nobody ever told you that he and Kari weren't a couple?" Izzy asked.   
  
"Well, TK did more than once, but I never really believed it until recently." Izzy smiled and shook his head.   
  
"Come on, Davis. Even I realized that Kari was trying to make you jealous." Kari's cheeks flushed pink for an instant when she nodded. Davis grinned.   
  
"I must've been pretty dense back then, huh?" Davis said. Again, Kari giggled and nodded.   
  
"You were pretty bad, Dais," Kari said. Davis looked at her, stunned.   
  
"D-did you just call me Dais? You haven't called me that since..."   
  
"Since we were kids, I know." Davis nodded, a growing smile on his face.   
  
"Remember all those crazy promises we made to each other when we were younger?"   
  
"You mean like when we promised that we'd always be together? I remember."   
  
"I thought you'd forgotten. I mean, when I told you that I meant it. Then TK showed up, and you all but ignored me."   
  
"Believe me, Davis, I never forgot. I made that promise before TK came back, and when he did, I thought that it was because we were meant to be together. But I never forgot about that promise."   
  
"I think I'm going to vomit," Izzy said. "I'll see you guys later." Izzy disappeared down the hallway.   
  
"Those were the good old days," Davis said. "But things change, and I'm not sure I still feel the same as I did back then. We're different people now, aren't we?"   
  
"Yeah, we sure are," Kari said.   
  
"So, this road may bring us together and it may not. Whatever happens, it's for the best."   
  
"Davis?"   
  
"Yeah Kari?"   
  
"No matter where, or when, or how long it's been..."   
  
"Our hearts will ever be united by the bonds we share. That was the promise we made when we decided we were best friends," Davis said, grinning. "I'm surprised I remember that."   
  
"That will never change, Dais, no matter what." Davis smiled, caught up inn the journey down memory lane.   
  
"Remember the year before TK showed up, when we were voted cutest couple?"   
  
"Yeah, I still have the yearbook, and the award-winning picture." Kari took it out of her backpack, a slight flush to her cheeks. "I always carry it with me. Whenever I'm upset about something, I look at this picture and it makes me feel better." Davis took it and smiled. The picture was of him and Kari sharing their first real kiss.   
  
"That was the picture that was taken at my christmas party, right?"   
  
"When I caught you under the mistletoe."   
  
"Makes you wonder if it really meant anything, or if it was just the result of an ancient holiday tradition."   
  
"Yeah, it does," Kari said. "I guess we'll never know, will we?"   
  
"I guess not. I've got to go to my locker. I'll meet you in class, okay?"   
  
"Okay Davis," Kari said. "I was going to go look for Yolei anyway."   
  
"Please don't mention her name," Davis said. "It's bad enough that she's my partner for my Computer Studies class project." Kari nodded and, much the same as everyone else, disappeared into the crowd of students. Davis sighed and made his way to his locker. "Lovely," Davis murmured. "Kari cares about me as much as I cared about her. Why couldn't she have told me that before I fell for Mina, or Tammi? I'll never understand her."   
  
History class went pretty normally, as did Computer Studies. At lunch, though, things went crazy. "Hey Davis," Mina said, tapping him on the shoulder. Davis almost jumped out of his skin.   
  
"Mina! Hey, how are you?" Davis asked, grinning.   
  
"I'm alright. Listen, are you available tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Cool. So, meet me in the park at about ten-thirty, okay?"   
  
"Alright. I'll see you then Mina," Davis responded. Mina quickly disappeared into the crowd of students. Davis grinned and went back to looking for Kari and TK. He'd just located them when Tammi appeared in front of him.   
  
"Hey Davis," she said. "I need to talk to you. Meet me in the park tomorrow at ten-thirty."   
  
"Wait, I..." Before Davis could finish his thought, Tammi had disappeared. "Great. Now I have two dates tomorrow at ten-thirty." A smile slid across Davis' face. "Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Davis walked over to join TK and Kari, both of whom greeted him with a smile.   
  
"Hey Davis," they said, almost in unison.   
  
"Hey guys," Davis replied. "Kari, I need to ask you something."   
  
"Sure. What is it?" Kari inquired.   
  
"Will you meet me in the park tomorrow at ten-thirty? I really need to talk to you."   
  
"Sure." Davis couldn't help but notice the slight blush to Kari's cheeks.   
  
"Cool. So, did either of you get invited to Ayeka's party tonight?"   
  
"I did," Kari replied. TK sounded an affirmative too, and Davis smiled.   
  
"Great. So, if I'm not having a good time with Ayeka, I can hang with you guys."   
  
"God forbid," TK said jokingly.   
  
"Shut up, TK," Davis said, and the three fell into peals of laughter.   
  
Math class, for the most part, was boring. There had been no homework the night before, but there was a test, and Davis bombed. But he had an interesting conversation with Ayeka about what she was wearing to her party, so it wasn't a total loss. On his way to gym class, Davis ran into TK. "Hey Teek," Davis said.   
  
"Hey Dave. How was class?"   
  
"Okay, I guess. I found out that Ayeka is really, really looking forward to our date, and that I am the dumbest man alive."   
  
"Failed another math test?"   
  
"Yup." A minute of silence passed as they changed for class. "Hey Teek?"   
  
"Yeah Dave?"   
  
"Don't call me Dave."   
  
"Don't call me Teek."   
  
"Agreed," TK and Davis said in unison, and both started to laugh. Unlike the last three consecutive games, TK's team barely beat Davis'. Davis conratulated TK, amazed at his friend's progress.   
  
"You are a good student, TK," Davis said, as the two headed for detention.   
  
"I'll have to give you some pointers about basketball."   
  
"Sounds like a plan. How bout we shoot some hoops Sunday afternoon?"   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
Later that night, Davis was milling aroung Ayeka's home, looking for Kari and TK amongst the crowd of people. Ayeka came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Having fun?" she shouted, her voice barely audible above the music.   
  
"Yeah," Davis shouted back, nodding. "You want to dance?"   
  
"Okay!" At that moment, the DJ decided to play a slow dance, so Ayeka snuggled up close to Davis. "You know why I like you, Davis?" Ayeka asked.   
  
"I bet it isn't my boyish charm and rugged good looks."   
  
"Well, they're both factors, but what I really admire is that you take everything in stride. Even if people kick you when you're down, you get right back up and try again."   
  
"Believe me, when you've lived my life, you figure out how to take everything in a good humor."   
  
"I always figured you thought you were the tough guy, but now I know the truth." Ayeka looked Davis in the face. "It's very sweet," she said. Before Davis knew what had happened, he and Ayeka were sharing a kiss. He broke away, blushing.   
  
"Listen Ayeka, you're going a bit too fast for me," Davis said. "I like you and everything, but I'm not ready for that. I have some things I have to sort out first." Ayeka looked hurt, but covered it up with a good-natured smile.   
  
"I understand. I know that you've been 'playing the field', so I guess I can't blame you for wanting to drag it out as long as you can. I know I would."   
  
"Meet me in the park tomorrow moringing at ten-thirty, and I'll let you know what I've decided."   
  
"Okay," Ayeka said. The dance ended, and the two broke apart. Ayeka went to get a diet soda, and Davis went back to searching out his friends. Surprisingly, it had only been him, Kari, and TK that were invited out of all the 'Destined, though Yolei was one of Ayeka's best friends.   
  
"Davis!" TK and Kari's collective voice shouted from behind Davis.   
  
"TK, Kari!" Davis said. "I finally found you guys. I been looking all night."   
  
"Same for us," Kari said. "I thought maybe you were... you know." Davis looked at her incredulously.   
  
"You mean you thought I was having sex?"   
  
"Well, yeah. Most every other guy who dates Ayeka does."   
  
"Kari, I'm only fifteen. I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet, and I'm in no hurry." Davis couldn't help but notice that Kari looked relieved. "So, you want to dance?" Davis saked. Kari smiled and nodded. Some time later, Ayeka's party ended, and Kari, Davis, and TK were making their way home.   
  
"That was fun," TK said. "I should go to the parties I get invited to more often."   
  
"Yeah," Kari agreed. "That was the first party I've been to in like two years. I really should go out more on the weekends." Davis nodded, all the while silently contemplating his situation. The trio soon arrived at Davis' apartment building.   
  
"I'll see you guys," Davis said. "Remember Kari, tomorrow at ten-thirty."   
  
"I'll remember," Kari promised. "G'night Davis."   
  
"Night Kari. Night TK."   
  
"Night Davis," TK replied. A moment later Davis had entered his apartment and was getting dressed for bed. After an hour of silent contemplation, Davis grinned.   
  
"I know who to choose," Davis said, drifting happily off into a peaceful sleep...   
  
DAY FIVE - SATURDAY   
  
Davis slept late, finally getting out of bed at nine forty-five. It was only a ten minute walk to the park, so Davis had enough time for a quick shower. He got to the park at ten twenty-five, suprised to find all four girls waiting for him.   
  
"Hi Davis," they all chirped in unison. Davis thought they were all in a surprisingly good humor after his deception.   
  
"Hi girls," he replied. "I know all of you like me, but there's only one of you that I can choose." All of the girls nodded, seemingly confident that Davis would choose them. "Now, this all started when I got a note in my computer studies class. After that, I was attracting girls like honey attracts flies. I got several more similar notes, but that doesn't matter. I know which one of you wrote the notes."   
  
"Who was it Davis?" Tammi said. Davis smiled at her.   
  
"All in good time. After dating all of you, it was obvious who I should choose." All the girls looked nervous, excitedly waiting what was to come next. "If I could pick you all, I would, but there's only one obvious choice. That's the girl who wrote those notes, and the girl whose heart I've always wished that I could win." Kari, Mina, Tammi and Ayeka all looked somewhat excited.   
  
"Kari, I chose you. I figured out you wrote those notes, mainly because of the way you acted around me, especially when you were talking with TK. I didn't piece it together until last night. Why didn't you just say something?"   
  
"I was trying to make you more confident, Davis," Kari replied. "I asked all these girls to go out with you in hopes that you'd have enough confidence to ask me out on your own." The other three girls nodded.   
  
"We enjoyed ourselves, too," Ayeka said. "If you two ever break up, I'd snap you up in a second." Davis blushed. The other two girls affirmed the same thing.   
  
"A questio, Kari. What finally made you decide to let me know you cared?"   
  
"TK. He said that if I really wanted you to just go for it."   
  
"Remind me to thank him for that."   
  
"I will. Oh, and Davis? You never needed to win my heart. You already had it," Kari said, pulling Davis into a kiss.   
  
"I love you, Kari."   
  
"I love you too, Davis."   
  
A/N: Who didn't see this coming? As for the coupling, I really decided to make this a daikari when I started writing it. Just about everyone who reviewed the story told me it should be a daikari, so I made it so. This is also the first fanfic I've wrote that describes Davis' feelings toward TK. Scary, no? For a moment there it seemed like it might be a Daikeru *shudder*.   
  
Anyway, review it. Now for my next announcement. I'm holding a daikari contest. The rules are simple. First and foremost, your story must be an original one that has not been posted on fanfiction.net in the past. Second, it must be an identifiable DAIKARI ROMANCE. Finally, it must be 1000 words or more.   
  
The prize for the winner will be a digimon fanfic, written by myself, involving ANY couple of your choice. E-mail submissions to leth_corren@yahoo.ca, or post it on fanfiction.net with the line 'SuPeRfReAk Daikari Contest Submission' in the summary. Submission deadline is January 1, 2002. Thanks in advance. 


End file.
